


The Flaming Wings of a General

by WhovianCat128



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Aayla Secura, First Meetings, Gen, I’m tired, Leviathan Anakin, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegasus Plo Koon, Phoenix Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective clones, Satyr Mace Windu, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: A fantasy au in which the Kaminoans cloned Jango Fett the bounty Hunter, a werewolf, consequently making lots of werewolf clones. And those very same werewolf clones meet their Jedi, and are very, very surprised with what one them is.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 179





	1. General Allocation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ashes to ashes, dust to dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210904) by [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad). 



> Disclaimer : Star Wars and all of its characters don’t belong to me :)

CC-2224 stood to attention with the 212th battalion. They, along with the 187th, the 104th, and the 327th were awaiting their new generals. 

Cody kept his eyes forward and his back straight, hoping that the men standing behind him were following his lead. They had to make a good first impression. The generals were due to arrive in three standard minutes.

He heard the quiet shuffling of  vode  minutely changing their positions, his black-furred ears twitching minutely as they picked up the discreet sounds. _Why the Kaminoans had thought basing the clones off of a Werewolf was a good was beyond his comprehension. Werewolves were made to roam around, and their instincts resulted in a lot of restlessness...although they had done their best to train it out of them_ _. _ The werewolves had marched into the room approximately five standard minutes ago.

Waxer and Boil stood half a step behind him. He noted with pride that they managed to keep their faces blank and their bodies still, even though Cody knew they were anxious. They all were. They had been trained from their very first breath that they were made to serve the Jedi, the god-like heroes that brought peace.

And now, they were finally going to meet the Jedi, or, more specifically,  their  Jedi.

Suddenly, Cody felt the tension in the room skyrocket as all the  vode heard the door slide open. This was it.

The Jedi filed into the room. The first to enter was a tall, dark skinned man. Cody analysed him from behind an emotionless mask. He had two ivory horns growing out of his very hairless head, which contrasted greatly to his furry goat legs.

_ A satyr then. _ Cody concluded. They were known for being impulsive and pretty self-assured, and also very...fond of wine and women. The man was a Jedi though, so he probably wasn’t  exactly like the satyrs that were depicted in the limited amount of books he had had access to.

Cody removed his attention from the satyr to the next Jedi, who walked, or rather, trotted into the room.

If he hadn’t been so focused on keeping his face emotionless, Cody would have raised an eyebrow - because the second Jedi had the body of a horse, but the torso of...something else. The clone would have mistaken him for a centaur if not for the pure white wings on his back.

_ This Jedi’s a Pegasus.  _ Cody realised.

Pegasi were usually gentle, kind and could be fairly protective. Cody could see why there was one in the  _jetii_ order , after all, there had to be some truth in all the  _ osik  _ they were told about the omnibenevolence of the  _ jetiise _ .

The Pegasus took his place beside the satyr, and gazed around the room, yellow tinted skin peeking out of his...breathing mask?  Must be something to do with his species.

_ Every living being has a species, and a category. Their species is what they are, for example a Kel Dor, or a Togruta. Their category however, is what they are on top of that, for example a Unicorn, or a Mermaid.  _ Cody found himself subconsciously reciting a paragraph from a textbook he and his  _ vode  _ had been taught from. 

By some miracle, the trainers had acknowledged that the clones needed to know how to look after their Jedi, and they were all taught about the various anatomies of species and categories, therefore all the clones were reasonably knowledgeable about the various categories that currently existed.

Well...taught was an understatement. Ingrained into their memories was a more accurate description.

Cody was snapped out of his increasingly snarky thoughts,  _ Rex must be rubbing off on him _ , by the next Jedi entering the room.

She had almost transparent wings, a stark constraint to the Pegasus’ white feathered ones. They shimmered in multiple iridescent colours, and caught the sunlight streaming through the windows perfectly, projecting a smattering of bright colours across the floor. 

She was a Twi’lek, her blue lekku swaying slightly as she made her way to her position next to the Pegasus.

He heard a few awe filled gasps from behind him and across the room, and mentally begged his  vode to be quiet. The Jedi could get them all decommissioned in the blink of an eye. Thankfully, the Jedi looked more amused than angry, and Cody inwardly sighed in relief.

Fairies could be mischievous at times, but Cody wouldn’t put it past them to be decent, sensible leaders when they had to.

And, despite himself, Cody hoped. He hoped with all his might that his battalion would get a decent, sensible leader. He had heard tales of his  _ vode _ being mistreated, or even being killed unnecessarily.

It wouldn’t be unusual for a clone to die for a  _jetii_ ,  that was what they were made for after all. But if they died due to blatant ignorance, or bad leadership, that was what Cody despised.

Cody watched the entrance to the room attentively. This was the last Jedi. He held his breath as the door slid open...

...and had to bite his tongue in an attempt to stifle the gasp that threatened to crawl out of his mouth. For all the silent reprimands he had given the troopers that had expressed their awe at the fairy, he was being a kriffing hypocrite.

The source of his shock strode across the room, allowing Cody to scrutinise him. 

His species was human, nothing strange there. His eyes were a strange mix between blue, green and grey, different from any of his _vode_. His hair - now this was where someone might look twice - was a colour that Cody had never seen on any human before. Although he hadn’t seen many humans before...

His  _ vode  _ all had the same original hair colour, black. This man, however, had hair that was a bright blend of orange, red, and brown, and if  that  wasn’t weird enough, he had sun coloured feathers neatly arranged behind his left ear. Cody wondered if they were an accessory or something to do with his anatomy.

Just when Cody thought his poor mind was safe from being muddled any more, the man unfolded flame tinted wings from where they were tucked against his back, the same colour as the feathers tucked in his hair. If he was a less experienced, more shiny trooper, he’d probably would have fainted.

_ A Phoenix. A kriffing, legitimate Phoenix. _

Phoenixes were one of the rarest categories, because even though they could be reborn, hunters found ways to prevent their ashes from reincarnating them. 

Phoenix ashes were in high demand on the black market, for making potions that could allegedly make you immortal, and if a Phoenix only had less that half of their ashes, they couldn’t be reborn. Not only that, but their feathers had been claimed to cure illnesses, so they were kept in cages, their feathers plucked until they lost their shine when they grew back, then they were killed and their ashes harvested.

Ashes sold for so much that most of the Phoenix population had been wiped out, and the remainder had been forced into hiding or offered protection by more powerful beings.

Cody stared at the man unashamedly, not able to bring himself to tear his eyes away from him, knowing pretty much all of his  _ vode  _ were doing the same thing.

The man came to a stop when he reached the fairy, dipping his head in greeting as he faced them once more.

All eyes shifted to the satyr as a he began to speak.

“Good morning. I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. My fellow Jedi and I are honoured to have the privilege of leading you.” He bowed to the clones.

Cody blinked. The Jedi weren’t meant to bow down to  them.  His train of thought paused as the man spoke again.

“I will be leading the 187th Legion.”

Cody watched as the clone commander of the 187th stepped forward and saluted.

“The 187th is honoured to be serving under you, general.” The clone said. The 187th clones all saluted and presented arms, then marched out following their Jedi.

The next Jedi down the line bowed to the clones, tipping his torso forwards while bending his front legs.

The unicorn introduced himself. “I am Jedi Master Plo Koon. I am delighted to be leading the 104th Battalion.” 

Wolffe stepped forward and saluted him. “The 104th is honoured to be serving under you, general.”

The 104th presented arms, saluted, and left, just as the 187th had. Cody knew Wolffe personally, they had met due to them both being on command track, and hoped his general was a good one.

Next was the fairy. There wasn’t much bowing this time, instead she grinned at them... _Interesting_.

“I’m Jedi Master Aayla Secura, and I’ll be leading the 327th Star Corps.” She said.

“Commander B-I mean CC-5052, and the 327th Star Corps are honoured to be serving under you, g-general.”

Cody nearly facepalmed as he heard Bly’s light stammering. Trust Bly to get infatuated with his general two minutes after meeting her.

The 327th exited, and Cody’s heart started hammering against his chest. Their was only one Jedi left...the  phoenix .

He wished he had his bucket on, and gulped when he realised he could practically hear the frantic heartbeats of his _vode_.

The Jedi approached them with a warm smile on his face. He bowed, deeper than any of the other Jedi.

Once he had lifted his gaze back up to meet the clones’, the Jedi greeted them.

“Hello there.”


	2. The Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th meet an acquaintance of the General’s, and Master Che needs to have some words with their medic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I’m writing this as kinda stress relief because online school means I’m constantly in a state of fear of getting picked on by the teacher -.-

“Good day, everyone.” The Jedi’s voice was smooth with a rather...posh accent. Probably Coruscanti. “I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am truly honoured to have the privilege of leading you.” He then bowed to them, deeper than any of the other Jedi, and smiled warmly.

“The 212th Attack Battalion is honoured to be serving under you, general.” Thankfully Cody managed to keep his voice calm.

“212th, present arms!” The commander ordered. He heard the clicking of his demand being carried out.

“At ease, men.” Kenobi turned and walked towards the exit.

Cody stared for a moment at his Jedi’s exotic wings, before shaking himself out of his stupor and gesturing for the men to follow him.

They all marched, following the Jedi.

The were led into a large, empty room. Well, empty apart from a twi’lek. She was standing in the middle of the room with a stern expression on her face and her arms crossed and folded against her chest.

Cody shivered. She gave off the same feeling many of the clone medics did. Armed with sedatives that he knew the sting of far too well.

“M-Master Che! I didn’t expect you to be here!” Their new Jedi stammered out.

The twi’lek Cody now knew as Master Che scoffed. “You really thought I’d let anyone else do this?”

“W-well...”

“Anyway.” Master Che sighed “There’s a healer in this battalion, right? Or what do you call them...a medic?”

Helix stepped forward.

“I am the 212th’s medic, CT-2968.” He saluted.

“Alright.” Master Che grabbed Helix’s arm “Come with me.” She started dragging him outside. The rest of the _vode_ stared at the scene, bewildered.

“Y-yes ma’am!” Helix spluttered, before he tripped out the door, Che’s hand firmly attached to his arm.

Cody wondered what she wanted him for. Maybe some sort of medic to medic thing?

The Jedi cleared his throat, embarrassed.

“W-well then! Let’s get on with this. Although we haven’t got any upcoming missions as of yet, I’d like to show you to our flagship.”

He gestured flamboyantly with his hand and wings to a supposedly solid wall. Most of the other clones were giving him blank stares, but Cody had heard of what kind of crazy force _osik_ his _vode_ had witnessed, so he wasn’t too surprised when the ‘wall’ slid back to reveal a very, _very_ big battleship.

“This, my dear men, is The Negotiator. Aptly named after my title.” He sighed.

Cody ran his awe filled gaze over the sleek ship. He had never been close to such a large ship before!

“Come on then!” The General beckoned to them with his hand.

Cody was about to follow him when he heard panting, and a indignant “Hey!”.

He turned around, along with his vode, to the source of the sound, drawing their blasters ready to defend the _Jetii_.

“Woah!” The intruder squeaked, his hands shooting up.

“Welcome back, Anakin!” The General smiled “Did your mission go well?”

“Obi-Wan! You didn’t tell me you were having a party!” Anakin edged his way around the blasters still pointing at him, looped his arm around the General’s shoulders and ruffled his hair. 

Cody frowned internally, it looked like Anakin was a Jedi, and a friend of the General’s? They seemed to know each other anyway, so Cody lowered his blaster, signalling for his fellow _vode_ to do the same.

He observed Anakin further. The man had dark brown hair just above shoulder length, and eyes a darker shade of blue than the General’s. Although unlike the General, who had eyes that just...felt calm and warm, Anakin’s eyes had an almost feral glint to them...like an untamed animal.

Cody’s eyes widened behind his bucket as he realised what was going on. The arm around the General was more protective than friendly, and the way he was eyeing the 212th indicated that he didn’t yet trust them. It was the same way the older _vode_ tried to protect their juniors.

“Calm down, Anakin. This is the 212th attack battalion. The battalion I will be leading.” The General soothed, evidently noticing his companion’s stance.

“Hmm...now you have one too? When will I get mine? I’m a master now too, Obi-Wan!” 

“The Council will assign you a battalion when they feel you have more control over your power.”

“I have perfect ‘ _control_ ’ over my power!”

With that, Cody’s eyes snapped to the spiked tail that had just dropped down to Anakin’s feet.

“See, Master? I can let just a bit of it out!”

The General sighed. “But Anakin, you still have a tendency to release more than necessary when you let your emotions take hold. Which, might I say, is quite often.”

Anakin harrumphed and turned his attention away from the General.

“Listen here, troopers. This is _my_ Master. _My_ Master. And if I hear you’ve been mistreating, not taking care of, or hurting him, I will personally see to it that you go through hell.” He smirked. 

“After all, I am the first Leviathan in like, a million years.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Cody saw Boil’s tail twitching in agitation. His own ears had started flattening backwards before he managed to control them again.

A Leviathan....was something that had only been briefly mentioned in one of the holobooks he had seen. They were thought to be extinct, but to have one standing right in front of him...

Cody almost would’ve written him off as a madman, deluded to believe he was something that powerful. But...the comments about controlling power, the spiked tail...it regrettably made sense.

“Look what you’ve done now, Anakin. You’ve terrified them!” The General broke the tense silence. He turned to raise an eyebrow at a still smirking Anakin. “Didn’t you say you’d help Ahsoka with one of her projects?”

Anakin groaned. “But Obi-Wa-“

A glare from the General silenced him.

“Ugh, alright. Have fun, Master.” He lifted his foot, but spun on his heel instead of taking a step. “And I’m watching you....” He pointedly stared at the clones until he disappeared through the door.

“Sorry about that, Anakin can be a little...overprotective at times. I can assure you that he didn’t mean any of his threats.” The General smiled awkwardly.

Cody would have loved to believe him, but he had no doubt that Anakin wouldn’t hesitate to carry out his warnings. Even after only knowing him for a few minutes he had given Cody quite an extreme impression of him.

“Follow me!” The Jedi started walking towards the battleship.

Cody nodded towards their Jedi and started following him. He heard the rest of his _vode’s_ footsteps marching in sync as they made their way onto the ship.

Cody almost didn’t realise the Jedi had stopped, and mentally berated himself for getting distracted by the General’s wings again.

“Here we are. I’d offer you a tour, but this is my first time on the ship too...” He gestured to the seemingly endless corridors. “I hope you manage to find your quarters alright, I assume you’ve been told where they are?”

A chorus of “Yes, Sir!”s resounded throughout the battalion.

“Good. I’ll leave you to it then. If you need me or have any questions, don’t be afraid to find me. My door is always open to all of you.” The General bowed lightly to them all, turned, and walked in direction of what was presumably his quarters.

Cody was confused. Just...confused. Even more confused than when he had first met the man. His door was open to them all? He would get in trouble if he gave everyone permission to enter his room at any time.

Well. There was one thing he wasn’t confused about. The General had ignited a spark of protective fire inside of him, and, judging by the twitching of his vode’s ears and tails, he wasn’t alone. Maybe Anakin had had the right idea. This Jedi was definitely going to need protecting.

Cody sighed. And just when he thought he was going to get a rational, sensible General...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure what Helix’s number thing was, I googled it but nothing really came up, it’s probably because he’s fanmade...so I just made one up. I’m not sure how often I’m going to post, because school and homework and....yeah. Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments! Have a nice day!


	3. Supervision Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th has arrived on Alderaan, and Cody knew Helix had been right when he said this General would be trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the last one! I’ve been binge watching Re:Zero, and kinda maybe fell in love with Reinhard...so I took a little break and wrote a fanfic about him...anyway! Here’s the next chapter, enjoy!

Cody groaned as he flopped down next to Boil and Waxer. The entirety of the 212th was gathered together, sans Helix, who was still absent, and the General, because, well...he was the _General_.

Cody felt someone nudge his shoulder. Tilting his head slightly, he realised through half-lidded eyes it was Boil.

“Hmm...?” He asked sleepily.

“When do you think Helix’ll be back?” Boil frowned. “I thou-“

Whatever he had been about to say next was cut off by the door to the room banging open.

All the clones shot up, wary of it being someone unwanted.

“You have no idea what I just went through.” The culprit said flatly, his tail lashing angrily, before belly flopping onto the pile of _vode_.

“Helix! We were just wondering where you were!” Boil smiled.

“That twi‘lek that dragged me out...” Helix started. Cody nodded for him to go on. “She gave me a kriffing hour long lecture on how to take proper care of the General. And let me say, _vode_. This General is trouble.”

Waxer froze in the middle of repositioning himself more comfortably. His ears lay flat against his head in fear. “T-Trouble? Is he one of the bad ones?”

A tense silence fell over the room, before Helix sighed.

“No, Master Che actually said he was one of the best.” Sighs of relief echoed around the room. “What I meant by trouble is that, without intervention, he will literally forget that he is a human who needs to sleep and eat.”

“What?” Cody frowned.

Helix continued, ignoring his confusion. “And on top of that lovely three course meal of self-neglect, Che said that he hides his injuries more often than not. Which means my workload just increased by _a lot_.”

“But the Jedi-“ A shiny started.

“Don’t think of the karking Jedi as clones. They’re _all_ unfortunately very different. There’s bad ones, good ones, and apparently also ‘What do you mean I’ve got a hole in my side? Tis but a scratch.” ones.” Helix snapped, before rolling over and promptly falling asleep.

Cody stared at the ceiling. He had done his best to snuff out his instinct fuelled fire of protectiveness after meeting the General, but what Helix said only made that feeling return, curling and dancing in worry. The once small spark had grown into a roaring inferno.

“ _Vode_...” Cody started. A tail flicked against his side, urging him to go on.

“Is anyone else feeling...very protective of the General...?” He asked hesitantly, and startled when Boil and Waxer jumped up.

“I thought it was just me!” Waxer shouted. Slowly but steadily, affirmative answers came from every _vod_ in the pile.

“We need a plan!” 

All eyes and ears shifted at the exclamation.

Trapper continued. “The only path we can take from here is making sure we can protect our General!”

“How?” A shiny asked.

“Protocols!” 

“Bubble wrap!”

“I think armour would work better...”

“Armour then!”

“Alright _vode_ , let’s do this methodically.” Trapper took control of the situation. “Let’s go for protocols first.”

Working together, they managed to devise and memorise protocols 1 through 10, all of which guaranteed their General’s safety.

Cody was about to run through protocol 5 again when his comm beeped. He answered it.

“Commander! I trust you and the men have settled in well?”

“Yes, _General_.” He replied. All his _vode’s_ heads turned towards him at the word ‘General’. Their ears were pricked curiously as they shifted closer to him.

“Good, I’m very sorry about this, but the Council has assigned us to a diplomatic mission on Alderaan. We will, unfortunately, be leaving immediately. I’m sorry that you didn’t have more time to situate yourselves.”

“No need to apologise, Sir. I’ll tell the men to get ready.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

With the call ended, Cody turned to his vode.

“Everyone hear that? We’ll be leaving immediately for a diplomatic mission on Alderaan.” Cody repeated.

“Diplomatic? What does he need us for on a diplomatic mission?” Boil asked.

“Probably so we can get accustomed to the General.” Helix sighed, voice muffled by the back of another _vod_.

“Never mind why, just make sure you remember the protocols we discussed, and get ready to leave.” Trapper took control once again.

Cody and the rest of the clones slowly trickled out of the room.

\\_Time Skip says “Hello there!”_/

“We’ve arrived at Alderaan, General.” Cody informed his superior.

“Thank you, Cody. Could you inform everyone else that we’ll be disembarking soon?” His General smiled gratefully. “I’d do it myself, but I need to inform our hosts of our arrival.”

“Of course, sir. Be careful.” Cody answered. Truth be told, he wasn’t happy with his General going out by himself, but it would raise suspicion if he insisted on always being by the Jedi’s side.

The General looked surprised at Cody’s concern, his eyes softened and his smile became warmer.

“I’ll do my very best, Cody.” He said, and walked down to the planet.

It was only a few seconds later, when Cody was walking towards where his vode were waiting, that he realised that the General had called him by his name. His _name_. Not his designation. His _name_.

“Hey _vod_? Something wrong?” A shiny was frowning at him.

Cody snapped out of his thoughts. After a quick discreet glance around, he sheepishly worked out that he had been standing stock still in the middle of the hallway.

“...Sir...?” The shiny asked hesitantly, his tail swishing slowly.

“What’s your name, trooper?” Cody interjected, grey ears still twitching in embarrassment.

“It’s Longshot, Sir.” Longshot replied.

“Alright, Longshot. I’m on my way to tell our _vode_ that we’ll be disembarking soon. Follow me.” Cody beckoned.

They walked quickly along the corridor, gathering the _vode_ who were wandering around, until they reached the Clones’ quarters.

Cody opened the door. “ _Vode_ , we’ve arrived. Be as quick as you can, the General went out on his own, and I’d like to change that as soon as possible.”

“THE GENERAL’S BY HIMSELF? ON A PLANET FULL OF POSSIBLY HOSTILE BEINGS?” Waxer nearly screamed.

The other troopers scrambled to gather their things, ramming on their buckets and grabbing their blasters.

All in all, it only took two standard minutes for the clones to have their feet firmly planted on the surface of Alderaan.

“Cody?” Boil whispered. “Where’s the General? You said he was out here, right?”

Cody’s ears twitched anxiously. He was almost 100% sure his General hadn’t said anything about going farther tha-

“A little help would be nice, if it’s not too much trouble?”

Cody’s ears pricked up, and he did nothing to hide the way his tail shot up as if he had been electrocuted.

The General...hadn’t gone very far at all, in fact, he had been right under their noses. Or rather, above. 

The General was hanging from a tree, his head just a few inches above Cody’s. He was tied up with rope, his arms and legs pinned and immobile.

All the Clones stared upwards in horror and curiosity.

General Kenobi smiled down at them as he said, “Hello there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you have any suggestions for how you want the story to go, please feel free to tell me! I don’t really have a solid plot line for this. If you want to contact me via Tumblr or Discord, then my username is WhovianCat on both :) have a nice day!


	4. Somewhat Successful Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th deal with their General’s situation, and for some reason, think that nothing else will happen. Well that wasn’t happening. Not on Obi-Wan’s watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter! Enjoy :)

The ropes looked like they were digging uncomfortably into the Generals wings. Cody raised an eyebrow. They also looked slightly scorched...which was probably a product of his firey feathers.

“Execute Protocol 3!” Trapper shouted. Cody watched, satisfied, as his _vode_ moved to get into position. They had practised well.

“Protocol...?” The General frowned, confused.

Cody looked around at their final positions. Half the _vode_ formed a defensive circle around the upside down General, and raised their blasters, ready to attack if need be.

The other half started working on freeing the General. A few very carefully fired blaster shots sent him plummeting down towards the ground. The _vode_ caught him, and set him down onto the grass.

A couple more strikes of a _vod_ ’s pocket knife set him completely free. The General stretched out his arms and wings, being careful not to accidentally hit any of the troopers.

“So...uh, General?” Cody hesitated.

“Yes, Cody?” The man turned his innocent eyes towards him.

“How exactly did you...end up like _that_?” He wasn’t going to fall for the puppy dog eyes, not when he had hundreds of younger _vode_ who had built up his resistance.

“Well...I’m sure it was all a misunderstanding...” the General rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I think I might have spooked one of the local people. They saw my wings and...panicked?”

Cody clenched his fists. _What kind of imbecile-_

“They probably believed they were acting in self defence, perhaps they were protecting something. Or someone?” The General soothed. “We’d best get going now, we wouldn’t want Bail to think we’ve forgotten about him. Come along, men!”

The battalion marched behind him, keeping an eye out, just in case the General’s attacker decided to come back for seconds.

It didn’t take long before they reached a large, long, rectangular prism of a building. There was a man standing at the door.

The General and the man bowed politely at each other, before the man grinned.

“Obi-Wan!”

“Hello, Bail!”

Cody’s hand twitched towards his blaster when Bail wrapped his arms around the General and gave him a bone crushing hug. The two men rubbed their wings together, and Cody mentally slapped himself for not noticing.

Bail was a Griffin. He had dark brown wings that, although not as big as the General’s, almost reached the ground. He had a light smattering of white feathers on his neck, and on his calves, which ended in clawed talons for feet.

The General and Bail seemed like they were acquaintances at the very least, so Cody forced his had away from his weapon.

“Bail, this is my battalion, the 212th. Men, this is my friend, and political representative of Alderaan, Bail Organa.” He introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” The politician dipped his head in greeting. “We have been waiting for your arrival to start.”

A man in a uniform opened the door for them, and frowned when he saw the clones. “Will they be...?”

“They will be coming with me. I assume that is acceptable?” The General clasped his hands behind his back.

“Y-Yes, of course, Sir.” The man gulped. Cody felt a surge of relief at not being told to wait outside. This way, he could keep an eye on his General, and he wouldn’t get...tied up again.

They were led inside. There were several rows of seats on both sides, each row of seats higher than the last, like stairs. The ground was grey concrete, as were the walls. Cody found some semblance of comfort in the familiar simpleness, similar to Kamino.

The General sat down in one of the higher seats, took a sip of the provided drinks, and waved over at them. They marched towards their leader.

“Cody, I’m afraid we can’t fit all of the men on the seats...is it alright if you wait by the door? You can listen in on the negotiations if you like.” The General stage whispered, smiling cheekily at Cody.

“Yes, Sir!” Cody saluted. He and the other _vode_ stood in parade rest to the right of the seats.

Soon, what he assumed to be the other party that would be negotiating arrived. One of them was a heavily muscled twi’lek. The General’s eyes widened, and tucked his wings closer to his body.

With that slight movement, Cody knew who that was. It was the cretin who had tied up the General!

His ears and tail twitched as he desperately ignored the instincts that were screaming at him to eliminate the enemy.

Cody sucked in a deep breath. These negotiations were important.

He was so focused on keeping his body still that he only caught a few snippets of the conversation.

“-romise, but you ne-“

“-lease calm down, there’s no need t-“

“-we propose that the rights go t-“

“Is that settled then? I’m glad. Me and my men will now be taking our leave. Thank you for your generous cooperation, gentlemen.”

Cody drifted back to reality just in time to snap a salute to the General as he walked towards them.

“Now that that’s over, let’s...” The General frowned as he trailed off.

“General?” Cody prompted.

“Oh dear...I believe I may’ve been drugged...” The General’s words were becoming slurred.

He turned his clouded blue eyes to Cody.

“C’mm’der...” He said, pointing at Cody.

“Yes, Sir?” Cody replied, shifting himself so that he would be able to catch him.

“Y’r in ch’rge now...” Were the General’s last words before his knees buckled and he pitched forward into Cody’s arms.

Cody propped him up on his chest as Helix, thankfully as quick as ever, rushed over with his various medical instruments.

_ Why hadn’t he paid more attention? Could he have done something? _

The medic muttered to himself inaudibly as he checked the General’s responses. The rest of the _vode_ formed a circle around them, for the second time that day.

Helix sighed in relief as he looked up from his frantic checks.

“It looks like he just got drugged with a sedative. No poison or any other chemicals from what I can tell here. A blood test would be more accurate once we’re back on the ship.”

Cody nodded, and gently lifted the unconscious Jedi up so that he was cradled to his chest in a bridal carry.

Bail walked up to them, and flinched when all blasters were turned on him.

“Please offer my deepest apologies to Obi-Wan.”

“Sir, with all due respect, the sedative was administered during the time the General was in this building.” Helix stated cooly.

“The rest of my team and I will do our best to find and punish the culprit accordingly.” The politician bowed apologetically, and waved the door open for them. 

With one last glance at Bail, Cody and the 212th started their journey back to _the Negotiator._

Looking down at the Jedi in his arms, Cody sighed. It was only their first mission together, yet the General had somehow managed to get tied up, successfully negotiate, get drugged somewhere along the line, and collapse. All on the _peaceful_ planet of Alderaan.

As he walked up the ramp to _the Negotiator_ , Cody realised that he probably wasn’t going to be able catch a break. Not while this Jedi was his.

Even so, he wouldn’t wish for anyone else. No one else could ever replace the flaming wings of their General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this chapter took a while, and that it was kinda short...I hope you enjoyed :) If you have any questions or suggestions you can either leave them in the comments or contact me via Discord or Tumblr, both with the username WhovianCat. Have a nice day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) comments and kudos are appreciated but not necessary, have a nice day, bye :)


End file.
